Quando palavras não chegam
by DanielaMPotter
Summary: Quando os insultos já nãosão suficientes, nem existem razões para te afastares... podes deixar o amor entrar?


**Eu odeio-te Rose Weasley. Entendeste bem? Eu odeio-te! Odeio os teus cabelos ruivos. Odeio o teu apelido idiota. Odeio os teus olhos que lembram pateticamente o mar em tempestade. Odeio o teu sorriso estupidamente doce. Odeio-te por seres quem és.**

Ai. Eu odeio-te tanto Scorpius Malfoy. Odeio mesmo. Se tu soubesses como eu odeio esses cabelos que se parecem estupidamente com os raios de sol da madrugada. Ou então os teus olhos que lembram a água de um lago calmo… sim eu odeio mesmo esses olhos. E também odeio o teu apelido. Não, eu odeio PROFUNDAMENTE o teu apelido.

**És tão irritante Weasley. Se tu soubesses como detesto o teu insuportável jeito de sabe-tudo irritante. Detesto quase tanto como detesto a forma pateticamente doce como pões o cabelo ruivo atrás da orelha quando lês. E também detesto o Albus Potter por ele te olhar dessa forma. Mas não tanto como te detesto a ti.**

Eu detesto o irritante do Malfoy. Detesto principalmente aquele jeito enjoativamente sedutor com que ele anda, tipo galinha emproada. E detesto quando ele sorri com aquele sorriso estupidamente cínico e belo. E quando todas as raparigas se babam feitas idiotas quando ele passa. Sim eu ainda o detesto mais por isso…

**Será que ninguém entende que eu NÃO SUPORTO Rose Weasley? Sim eu não suporto mesmo essa garotinha irritante. E não suporto principalmente a forma como ela se comporta. Tão estupidamente e irritantemente íntegra e heróica. Não suporto também o facto de todos a acharem um MAXIMO por ela ser filha da Granger e do Weasley. E o facto de ela ser sobrinha de Harry Potter? Isso sim é mesmo insuportável.**

Quem consegue suportar o Malfoy? Aquela doninha é insuportável. Não suporto a forma como ele consegue ser tão diferente daquilo que o meu pai contou sobre o pai dele. Sim… isso é outra. Não suporto o facto de ele ser filho de Draco Malfoy. Isso sim é mesmo insuportável. E ainda suporto menos o facto de ele conseguir ser o humano mais arrogante e doce que alguma vez consegui.

**Muito bem… é o seguinte. A Weasley é irritante. Completamente e irritantemente irritante. É irritante a forma como ela se senta á beira do lago a ler. É irritante a forma como ela está sozinha e como a luz do sol combina com os cabelos dela. E sabem o que é mais irritante disso? É o facto de eu estar a caminhar de encontro àquele ser irritante.**

Vale dizer que estou irritada? Ok… eu estou mesmo irritada. O Albus decidiu competir com o irritante do Malfoy para ver quem me irrita mais e decidiu ir jogar Quidditch e deixar-me aqui sozinha. E o irritante é que ele pediu desculpas e nem conseguiu ser irritante. Por menos não tanto como o Malfoy. Por falar nesse ser… irritante! Sabiam que os cabelos dele têm madeixas louras irritantes que brilham ao sol? E o cúmulo da irritação? Ele está a caminhar irritantemente para mim…

**Estou enjoado. Ela enjoa-me. E o sorriso dela? Digo-vos… é enjoativamente belo. Tão enjoativo talvez como a forma engraçada com que ela cora quando me sento ao pé dela. Ela parece fraca. Isso enjoa-me. Weasley's não são fracos. São enjoativamente fortes e enjoa se ela é fraca. Reage Weasley… estás-me a enjoar.**

Este garoto enjoa-me. Já alguém reparou na forma enjoativa como ele olha para mim? Como se eu o enjoasse… Sinceramente! Se eu o enjoo o que ele está aqui a fazer? Ele está a deixar-me enjoativamente corada e fraca e isso enjoa-me. Talvez seja por isso que ele esteja enjoado… Ele parece fraco. Enjoativamente fraco. Malfoys não são fracos. Reage Malfoy… isso enjoa.

**Já vos disse como ela é estupidamente bela? Sim e isto vai parecer estúpido mas ela nem parece estúpida agora. Mas eu estou a ser estúpido porque ela está a sorrir estupidamente para mim. E sabem que mais? Eu não acho isso nada estúpido.**

Eu devo ser tão estúpida. Porque estou a sorrir estupidamente para ele? Ei… espera aí. O Malfoy acabou de retribuir com um sorriso estúpido. Isto é mesmo estúpido… estupidamente estranho.

**Adjectivos… adjectivos… estou a ficar sem imaginação. Sim… é isso! Inferior. Eu sou inferior por lhe sorrir assim? Não… um Malfoy é superior mas neste preciso momento sou inferior. Ah… mas ela continua a sorrir inferiormente para mim também. Ok… isto não fez sentido nenhum pois não?**

Inferior? Nem penses Rose Weasley. Tu não és inferior. O Malfoy é que é… então porque estou a agir tão inferiormente em relação a ele? Não é bem assim… talvez sejamos os dois inferiores. Eu não disse isto. Não posso… isto foi… inferior!

**Maldosa. Sim… quem diria que a Weasley se podia comportar maldosamente? Por que é que ela me está a deixar assim? O maldoso sou eu mas ela está a roubar maldosamente o meu lugar de maldoso. E agora… sim isso é mesmo maldoso. Ela está a sorrir maldosamente para mim. Vou vingar-me Weasley. Ok… este é o meu primeiro acto maldoso. Vou aproximar-me de ti maldosamente…**

Ok pronto eu admito que estava a dar um sorrisinho maldoso mas o que ele está a fazer… é maldosamente maldoso. Ele aproximou-se de mim. E está a sorrir maldosamente. E consigo já sentir o calor do maldoso corpo dele. A respiração dele bate maldosamente no meu sorriso maldoso. Isto não é maldoso…isto é maldosamente maldoso. Tão maldoso que já nem o que digo faz sentido.

**Anormal. Não tenho mais adjectivos. É anormal a respiração dela. É anormalmente cativante. O cheiro do seu hálito é anormal. Anormalmente viciante, com um cheiro anormal a morango. Muito bem… eu vou vencer esta guerra Weasley. E vou ser mais anormal… Ok… Loucura. Loucura. Preparem-se para o cúmulo do anormalismo. Eu estou a beijar a anormal da Rose Weasley.**

Malfoy… meu anormal, tu estás a beijar-me. O sabor dele é quase tão anormal como ele. Anormalmente viciante. Cheiro anormal a menta. E eu estou a ser superiormente anormal porque estou a contribuir este beijo anormal. E porque raio, todos no lago, nos estão a olhar como se fossemos anormais? Sabes que mais… deixa ser. É anormalmente bom ser anormal.

**Rose Weasley é completamente odiosa…**

Scorpius Malfoy é mesmo detestável…

**Ela é completamente insuportável…**

Ele é tão mas tão irritante…

**Ela é enjoativa. Enjoa-me pá…**

Sim... ele é mesmo estúpido!

**A Weasley é tão inferior…**

Como é que alguém pode ser mais maldoso que o Malfoy?

**Anormal!**

Muito anormal mesmo!

**- Weasley…**

- Hum…

**- Sabias que te amo?**

- Eu também te amo Malfoy.


End file.
